¡¿Tierra de Zombies?
by Lucy Busujima Dragneel09
Summary: ¿Qué harías si en un día que tu considerabas normal se volvería en tu peor y gran aventura? Así le paso a Natsu Dragneel un empresario común y corriente de 22 años, un 7 de julio justo después de despertar, acompaña a Natsu a esta aventura llena de Romance, Drama, Tragedia, Comedia y más que nada Zombies!- si lo se no fue un buen summary pero es mi primera vez haciendo fanfics :P.
1. Prologo Capitulo 1

¡¿Tierra de zombies?!

Era un día común y corriente para mi, y a eso me refiero a papeleos, papeles y o sorpresa más papeleos, así es soy un empresario, me llamo Natsu Dragneel, soy hijo de una gran compañía el cual es dirigida por mi padre Igneel Dragneel, bueno en fin que les puedo decir mi padre es muy estricto y me obliga a trabajar a pesar de tener 22 años, dirán que esa ya es una edad para trabajar pero yo quiero ser libre, jugar todo el día videojuegos e ir a fiestas ¡pero no! Eso está prohibido para mí, mi querido padre prácticamente ya hizo mi vida, me comprometió, me dio trabajo y me prepara todo el tiempo, ¡Es realmente aburrido!

Ese día 7 de julio me toco quedarme hasta tarde en la oficina a revisar muchas cosas, Salí agotado eran como las 2 am, casi no había gente por lo que vi lo cual se me hizo raro ya que hay muchos casinos abiertos a esa hora, camine hacia mi casa rápidamente, no quería ir en uno de los autos de mi padre sería muy aburrido, llegue a mi cada y no escuche ningún ruido…

Qué raro mi padre siempre está despierto, tal vez volvió a caer por el alcohol- Subí a mi habitación a descansar un rato, sonó mi despertados justo a las 6:00 am y tuve que levantarme o mi viejo empezaría a molestar, me metí a bañar, estaba algo oscuro, se me hizo muy raro.  
Al terminar de bañarme me vestí, escuche un ruido en la cocina, no le di tal importancia seguro Igneel seguía borracho, prendí la tele un momento y una noticia me impacto.

Ultimo informe- Sonó en la T.V – Un gran virus se ha proclamado por toda la ciudad le recomendamos quedarse en casa hasta nuevo aviso…-se corto la señal-

¿Pero qué rayos significa esto?- dije confundido- Seguro es una de esas bromas de…- se escucho un ruido más fuerte- ¡agg ya estoy harto!- baje molesto, todo aún estaba muy oscuro, me acerque a la cocina, lo único que pude ver fue a una mujer tirada en el suelo y a un hombre a su lado- ¡oye viejo eso es asqueroso vete a un hotel!- al gritar el hombre que estaba alado de la mujer se levanto lentamente, algo me extraño, sentí un olor a ¿podrido?, me asuste un poco, al volver la mirada hacia el hombre este se me aventó y trato de morderme, lo lance contra el mueble rápidamente.

Esto no puede estar pasando… ¡¿Acaso es una maldita broma?!- me fui corriendo a mi habitación y agarre un palo de fierro que tenia de casualidad en mis cosas, volví a salir- Sera mejor que me vaya rápido de aquí- Abrí la puerta principal y quede realmente sorprendido, había sangre por todos lados, carros volteados, destruidos, incendiados, las casas estaban solas, ventanas rotas, era como una típica película de terror o de zombies, ¡Era casi como un videojuego!, camine por la calles, el silencio gobernaba las calles, en ese momento realmente no me lo podía creer, busque algunas cosas para sobrevivir y seguí caminando.

Tengo que buscar a algún sobreviviente seguro hay…- suspire y fui hacia la casa de mi prometida, a pesar de que solo la veía como una hermana tenía que saber si por lo menos ella estaba viva, llegue a la gran casa y entre cuidadosamente, parecía como si nada hubiera pasado, todo seguía igual que siempre, todo acomodado, música ligeramente baja y clásica, aunque no había o no se escuchaba nadie.

¿Hola?- dije algo bajo- ¿Hay alguien aquí?- volví a decir, no se escuchaba nada, de repente escuche unos pequeños pasos detrás de mí, me voltie y sentí como me abrazaban fuertemente, caí y la vi, ella era mi prometida…L…


	2. Mi prometida y Nuevos amigos

¡¿Tierra de Zombies?!

Hola queridos lectores espero que les este gustando este fanfic, las ideas se me vienen gracias a otras grandes escritoras de fanfics, espero que lo disfruten, tengo planeado estar subiendo algunos capítulos cada día la verdad no tengo mucha idea de cuentos capítulos seria este fanfic, por cierto los capítulos serán algo cortos y otros largos XD, sin más que decir que comience la lectura!

-Capitulo Anterior-

¿Hola?- dije algo bajo- ¿Hay alguien aquí?- volví a decir, no se escuchaba nada, de repente escuche unos pequeños pasos detrás de mí, me voltie y sentí como me abrazaban fuertemente, caí y la vi, ella era mi prometida…L…

-Capitulo de ahora-

Ella era mi prometida Lissana Stratuss, odio cuando me abraza así es realmente odioso, la aparte un poco y ella me gano el hablar.

Natsu qué bueno que estas bien, estaba preocupada, ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué no me hablaste? ¿Estás herido?- eran demasiadas preguntas ¿acaso nunca pararía de hablar?-

Si, si estoy bien, estaba huyendo de este apocalipsis, no te hable por dos razones, uno, eres odiosa y dos, estaba escapando como ya dije y no, no estoy herido, agg ¿Cómo es que este lugar sigue como siempre?- la mire con algo de molestia, me molestaba que todo estuviera destruido y ahí como si nada.

Eso fue cruel…- hizo un pequeño puchero- bueno es fácil mi seguridad es excelente, prácticamente tengo todo aquí- sonrió, claro era una niña mimada como no quererlo y tenerlo todo- ¿Dónde está Igneel?- pregunto yo solo mire hacia afuera y suspire-

No tengo idea no lo vi en mi casa y tengo planeado ir a buscarlo- le dije confiado- Además quiero buscar más alimentos, sobrevivientes y un lugar aun más seguro-

¡Pero es peligroso!, ¡acaso no vienes de ver a muchos monstruos a fuera!- me dijo casi gritando- ¡¿Además a donde iras?! ¡¿No viste las noticias?!- la mire extrañado, claro que ya había visto las noticias ¿o acaso surgió algo nuevo?

¿De qué hablas? La última vez que vi las noticias fue cuando dijeron lo del supuesto virus es todo…- La mire con ojos de "vez yo sé de todo" hasta que ella dijo otra cosa-

Veo que no te enteraste de lo demás- dijo Lissana- mira ven- me dirigió hacia la sala de televisión (lo sé es muy grande la casa, bueno los dejo leer XD) prendió la tele y empezaron los noticieros-

Al momento en que empezó la noticia quede totalmente impactado no me lo creía- Noticias de última hora- se escucho la T.V.- Les informamos que se queden únicamente en sus hogares – era lo mismo que escuche en la mañana que sentido tenia…- el virus aun es desconocido pero está causando que las personas se coman entre sí, no sabemos qué está pasando por ahora pero… ¡¿Qué carajos!?…auxilio alguien ayúdenme, ayudaaa!-se termino la noticia, no lo comprendía acaso realmente pasaba como en las películas…imposible…

Hasta ahí llego la noticia- hablo Lissana con algo de preocupación y tristeza- vez es muy peligroso salir ahora- la mire con preocupación y con una decisión-

No…yo voy a salir no me importa que pase…tengo que encontrar a mi padre…-la mire completamente confiado, ella no estaba muy de acuerdo pero accedió después-

Bien- Suspiro- pero entonces déjame acompañarte junto con mis mejores guardias por favor- me vio con ojitos de perrito, no dije nada, siguió con los mismos ojitos y tuve que aceptar-

¡Gray!, ¡Gajeel!, ¡Jellal!, ¡Erza!- llamo a sus guardias, todos llegaron como si realmente hubiera una emergencia- Ustedes nos acompañaran a buscar a su padre y algunos sobrevivientes- los guardias la miraron y asintieron, me presente con ellos, me cayeron bien, se ve que son muy amigables, paso un largo rato para charlas, me lleve bien con Gray un tipo no muy alto como de mi estatura, la misma edad que yo y de pelo entre negro y azulado fuerte, creo que somos como ene amigos, con Gajeel solo me peleo de vez en cuando, el es un tipo de unos centímetros mas altos que yo, su pelo es negro y largo me burlo mucho por eso y su cara está llena de percings, Jellal y Erza parecen my unidos seguro son novios en secreto o eso parece, Jellal es unos centímetros más grande que yo al igual que Erza, el tiene un extraño tatuaje en su ojo derecho y su pelo es de un color azul muy peculiar, Erza es una chica muy fuerte por lo que vi, su mirada es algo tenebrosa y su cabello es de un color escarlata.

Comimos y descansamos un rato, claro cada quien en una habitación, al día siguiente nos alistamos lo más rápido que pudimos y salimos lentamente hacia la calle, desde ese momento supe que todo ya no sería nada sencillo de ahora en adelante…


	3. El comienzo de la aventura

¡¿Tierra de zombies?!

Lo sé, lo se están muy cortas los capítulos pero soy nueva y pienso que no hay mucha importancia en el tamaño de los capítulos si no en la trama ¿no? D:, me han dicho que esperan que no haya nalu o nali la verdad si abra un poco pero aun no sé muy bien como acabara todo esto gomen jaja bueno sin más que decir (según yo) a leer!  
Fairy tail es propiedad de nuestro querido mangaka Hiro Mashima que nos tiene con una tensión con el manga muy terrible D: XD.

**-Capitulo anterior-**

Comimos y descansamos un rato, claro cada quien en una habitación, al día siguiente nos alistamos lo más rápido que pudimos y salimos lentamente hacia la calle, desde ese momento supe que todo ya no sería nada sencillo de ahora en adelante…

**-Capitulo de ahora-**

¡Natsu! – se escucho la voz chillona de Lissana, todo el camino había estado molestando, estoy seguro de que todos al igual que yo ya estaban hartos – ¡Natsu! ¡Hazme caso! Oye, oye, oye, oye…- decía mientras me picoteaba con sus uñas o me pegaba con una pequeña rama que se encontró en el suelo hace unos minutos, suspire y voltie a verla-

¿Qué quieres Lissana? – Dije ya molesto – ¿Acaso no entiendes que estamos en una zona peligrosa?, no puedes estar haciendo ruido todo el tiempo tu misma viste como está la situación en la T.V. – dije en una voz no tan alta-

Lo siento, pero…- se sonrojo ligeramente ¿Por qué se sonrojaría? De verdad que no entiendo – tengo que ir al baño – la mire con gran enojo y estrés, ¡¿Enserio?! ¡¿Tanto porque quería ir al baño?! ¡Podríamos ser comidos por esas criaturas en cualquier momento! ¡Tiene que estar bromeando!, suspire tratando de tranquilizarme a pesar de que estaba ya irritado y la volví a mirar, estaba haciendo un bailecito extraño el cual a todos nos dio gracia –

Bueno, bueno, tendrás que ir por esos arbustos, que Erza te acompañe será más seguro así – Ella asintió y fue junto con Erza mientras los demás esperábamos, suspiramos y vimos hacia el cielo – si que ya es tarde deberíamos buscar algún lugar por lo menos para refugiarnos esta noche, además no hemos avanzado mucho – todos asintieron y empezamos a hablar –

¿Qué eres de ella Salamandra? – me dijo Gajeel ya que este me había puesto ese apodo por una razón, no entienda muy bien el porqué pero me gustaba – se ve que son muy unidos y se nota demasiado que ella está loca por ti – dijo algo burlón –

-Suspire – bueno soy "su prometido" – hice comillas con mis dedos en la palabra prometido – pero yo solo la veo como una hermana, nunca me intereso una relación más con ella – sonreí como si nada ya que era verdad – aunque díganme ¿Acaso ustedes no tienen familia o alguien importante? – los mire curiosos, nunca los escuchaba hablar de alguna persona especial o familiar -

Bueno ella ya está aquí con nosotros – dijo Jellal, ¡Ja! ¡Sabía que tenía algo él y Erza! – La verdad yo solo sé que estaba con sus familiares cuando ocurrió todo esto – se adelanto a decir Gajeel, no sabía que tenía novia o ¿hermana? No sé, en eso mire a Gray esperando a que el hablara, el me vio y comprendió a lo que me refería, suspiro y hablo – Yo estoy libre aún, mi familia murió hace tiempo así que no tengo problema – dijo despreocupado aunque en su voz se escucho un tono de nostalgia, todos nos reímos, después de unos cuantos minutos llegaron Erza y Lissana y seguimos nuestro camino.


	4. PEQUEÑO AVISO :3

Aviso

Hola mis queridos lectores, sé que soy nueva pero solo es para avisarles que posiblemente me atrase un poco con los capítulos y diferentes historias que publique ya que estoy en tercero de secundaria y ya saben es puro estudio, exámenes, trabajos, tareas y muchas pero muchas cosas, espero que comprendan pero no se preocupen puede que suba más capítulos e historias los fines de semana o uno que otro día de la semana como martes, gracias por todos sus comentarios, ¡los adoro!

Se despide Lucy Busujima Dragneel09

(Cierto si se preguntan el porqué busujima bueno…1) porque es el apellido de uno de mis personajes favoritos de highschool of the dead y…2) porque eh visto que muchos de los grandes y maravillosos escritores tienen el nombre de Lucy Dragneel o Lucy Heartfilia Dragneel o Lucy Heartfilia n.n, ahora si es todo XD)


	5. Nueva Compañía

¡¿Tierra de zombies?!

¡Es hora de otro capítulo nuevo!, ojala lo disfruten n.n y tal vez suba algunas historias más para que se diviertan jaja sin más que decir ¡a leer!

Fairy Tail es propiedad de nuestro querido y troll mangaka Hiro Mashima w.

-Capitulo Anterior-

Bueno ella ya está aquí con nosotros – dijo Jellal, ¡Ja! ¡Sabía que tenía algo él y Erza! – La verdad yo solo sé que estaba con sus familiares cuando ocurrió todo esto – se adelanto a decir Gajeel, no sabía que tenía novia o ¿hermana? No sé, en eso mire a Gray esperando a que el hablara, el me vio y comprendió a lo que me refería, suspiro y hablo – Yo estoy libre aún, mi familia murió hace tiempo así que no tengo problema – dijo despreocupado aunque en su voz se escucho un tono de nostalgia, todos nos reímos, después de unos cuantos minutos llegaron Erza y Lissana y seguimos nuestro camino.

-Capitulo de ahora-

Ya llevábamos 1 semana desde lo ocurrido con los "zombies" por así decirlo, nos topábamos con algunos en el camino, siempre lográbamos derrotarlos no era nada difícil, la excepción era Lissana, ella siempre nos molestaba, sigo sin entender porque nos acompaño si iba a estar de niña mimada, pero bueno ¿Qué se le puede hacer no?, ya estábamos muy lejos de su hogar como para regresarla así que no teníamos opción.

Era ya el noveno día, estaba oscureciendo así que mejor buscamos un lugar donde dormir, vimos una pequeña casa a lo lejos y fuimos hacia esta, vimos que tenia tablas de madera tanto por fuera como por dentro en las ventanas y algunas en la puerta, no se veía nada ni nadie, logramos entrar gracias a Erza ya que la abrió de una patada, a veces me sorprende la fuerza que tiene, en fin sacamos algunas velas y las prendimos, al momento que en que nos íbamos a acostar escuchamos un ruido por la cocina, agarramos nuestras armas y nos paramos evitando hacer mucho ruido.

Erza iba a la delantera junto con Jellal, en el momento que pateamos una lata vimos como dos sombras se levantaban y caminaban hacia atrás, todos apuntamos hacia las sombras y escuchamos un pequeño chillido.

¡N…No dispare! – Tartamudeo una de las sombras, era una chica por lo que note en su voz- por favor…aun queremos vivir aunque sea en este terrible infierno…- se escucho otra voz femenina, tenían miedo era muy notorio.

¿Quiénes son ustedes? – Dijo Gajeel con voz algo brusca mientras todos bajábamos las armas, sabíamos que no sería tan necesario usarlas en ese momento ya que las espantaríamos aun más, aunque no bajamos tanto la guardia.

Una de las sombras al parecer se sorprendió al escucharlo, me quede confundido, no entendía nada, todo se había quedado en un silencio algo incomodo.

¿Ga…Gajeel? – Tartamudeo una voz, la chica se acerco un poco, Gajeel se quedo sorprendido, ¿acaso la conocía?, la chica se acerco un poco a la luz que daba gracias a la luna de esa noche y se pudo notar su figura, no era tan alta de hecho era demasiado bajita, con pelo corto y azul claro, llevaba unos lentes y un pequeño collar en forma de corazón según vi.

Levy…-Dijo Gajeel, lo voltie a ver y recordé la plática de la noche en que comenzamos nuestra aventura por este mundo nuevo, ella era su persona importante, la abrazo al instante y todos sonreímos, era sorprendente que se volvieran a ver después de todo lo ocurrido, en ese momento tuve aun más confianza en que habría más sobrevivientes y que mi padre seguiría vivo.

Amm…estamos sin enterarnos de nada saben – Dijeron Erza y Lissana al unisonó, cierto recordé que ellas habían estado haciendo sus cosas de chicas mientras nosotros hablábamos.

Ge – hee- Rio Gajeel con su típica risa, era muy raro como se reía a veces (creo que así era su risa la verdad no recuerdo lo siento TwT)- ella es Levy Mcgarden, ella es mi novia – dijo con una sonrisa- me alegra que estés bien enana – rio a lo bajo por decirle así mientras Levy hacia un leve puchero, al parecer no le gustaba mucho que le dijeran así aunque fuera verdad.

Si, si muy lindo – dijo Gray algo asqueado de tanta ternura, al parecer tanto a él como a mí nos empezaba a molestar tanta cursilería- pero… ¿Quién es la que está ahí?- señalo a la otra sombra, cierto había otra persona y nosotros centrados en esa pareja de cursis.

Oh cierto – Dijo Levy – Ella es mi prima Juvia – Vimos como fue hacia ella y la traía hacia nosotros, parece que es muy tímida- Juvia está muy feliz de que sean conocidos de Levy –san – dijo con una sonrisa tímida, es una chica linda de pelo ligeramente más largo que el de Levy y de un azul un poco más oscuro aunque tiene una mirada algo aterradora, vi hacia Gray y al parecer este quedo embobado al verla, Juvia se vio igual al verlo, al momento pensé que esos dos quedarían juntos, no había duda, habían hecho una conexión especial.

Bueno entonces ¿ya podemos dormir? Enserio tengo sueño y aún nos falta mucho por delante – bostece, de verdad tenia sueño, después de todo eran como las 11:00 pm y habíamos despertado muy temprano en la mañana-

Bien vamos ya todo está asegurado – Dijo Erza viendo el lugar-

Yo dormiré con mi Natsu! – dijo Lissana, se lanzo hacia mí y yo solo la esquive haciendo que cayera al suelo, suspire y le dije – Ni lo creas, yo no quiero dormir contigo, además ya tengo acomodada "mi cama" cerca de la puerta por si acaso y alado están Gray, Gajeel y Jellal así que lo siento – me fui hacia mi supuesta cama y caí dormido, todos fueron hacia sus "camas" y al igual que yo cayeron dormidos o eso creí, la verdad no les hice mucho caso yo solo estaba que me moría de sueño-

POV LISSANA

Siempre me esquiva, porque si sabe que lo amo, ¡no lo entiendo! Siempre hago todo por él y ni me voltea a ver, ¡no es justo! Tengo que hacer algo ¡él es solo mío! – Pensé mientras me acomodaba para dormir- algún día serás mío Natsu Dragneel…

FIN POV LISSANA.

¡Y hasta aquí llego el capítulo! ¡Gracias por todo su apoyo, los quiero mucho y pronto subiré el próximo capítulo!


	6. ¿Una nueva chica?

¡¿Tierra de Zombies?!

Bien aquí está el próximo capítulo XD, lo se lo subo demasiado rápido pero es que ya tenía esta historia en mi mente y mejor escribirla a dejarla hasta después ¿no? D: bueno sin más ¡a leer!

Fairy Tail es propiedad de nuestro querido y troll mangaka Hiro Mashima. w

-Capitulo Anterior-

POV LISSANA

Siempre me esquiva, porque si sabe que lo amo, ¡no lo entiendo! Siempre hago todo por él y ni me voltea a ver, ¡no es justo! Tengo que hacer algo ¡él es solo mío! – Pensé mientras me acomodaba para dormir- algún día serás mío Natsu Dragneel…

FIN POV LISSANA.

(Normalmente estaré poniendo los finales de cada capítulo para que recuerden más o menos de que trato el anterior si no les parece bien lo cambiare si gustan)

-Capitulo de ahora-

Al día siguiente salimos de esa pequeña casa y fuimos a buscar algo de comida, por suerte no había tantos "zombies" en la entrada del supermercado, los que había los derrotamos fácilmente, agarramos toda la comida que pudimos y nos fuimos hacia otro lado libre de "zombies", encontramos un pequeño bosque, al parecer ya estábamos cerca del campo o ya habíamos hasta pasado el campo, encontramos un pequeño rio y nos detuvimos, miramos alrededor para estar seguros de que no estábamos en peligro, vimos que no y me senté con un suspiro ya cansado.

Bueno será mejor encontrar leña para una fogata y hacer comida ¿no? – dije viendo a Erza y Jellal.

Si porque Gray y tu no van a buscar algo de leña mientras – dijo Erza, me levante cansado pero sin rezongar ya que con Erza estando ahí era tu muerte segura si hacías algún gesto de desagrado, llame a Gray y nos fuimos a buscar leña.

Hey cabeza de flama dime ¿enserio no te gusta Lissana?, digo ella se nota que realmente te ama, todo el tiempo te está siguiendo- me dijo Gray, ya me empezaba a molestar que todos me preguntaran lo mismo, hasta Levy y Juvia en la mañana antes de venir acá me preguntaron –

¡Tch! No, entiende que solo la veo como una hermana, solo eso de acuerdo – suspire, recogimos algo de leña y volvimos con los demás, hicimos la fogata y comimos, construimos algunas cañas de pesca y atrapamos algunos peces en el río, por suerte nos podíamos comer a los animales que si no ya hubiéramos muerto.

Después de un rato de descanso nos paramos, recogimos nuestras cosas y justo cuando nos íbamos hacia otro lugar escuchamos un ruido por los arbustos, sacamos nuestras armas y apuntamos hacia todos lados.

¿Qué fue eso?...- dijo Jellal confundido viendo desesperado hacia los lados sin obtener respuesta hasta que…-

¡Kyaaa!- Grito Lissana, volteamos a verla asustados - ¡Me eh ensuciado mi vestido! ¡Waa no es justo es muy caro y estaba muy bonito! – la vi con real enojo, puede que estemos en peligro y ella simplemente preocupada por su vestido ¡Es el colmo!

En eso se escucharon aun más ruidos, vimos las sombras de los zombies acercándose por los arbustos, se escuchaban por todos lados, nos tenían rodeados.

Lissana solo gritaba cada vez más fuerte, disparábamos hacia varios zombies pero llegaban cada vez más, creía que estaríamos perdidos, en eso vimos otra sombra saltar de un árbol a otro rápidamente, llevaba una espada, en ese desde una rama se vio como salto y corto la cabeza de varios zombies, era muy rápida apena la podíamos ver.

¡¿Q…Qué es eso?! –Dijo Levy sorprendida, se notaba un pequeño brillo en sus ojos, claro seguro todos teníamos un brillo así ya que nadie había visto algo parecido.

No lo sé…pero no está ayudando – Dijo Gajeel igual que todos sorprendido, seguimos disparando mientras que la persona misteriosa atacaba a otros, me sorprendía ¡¿Cómo es que se podía mover tan rápido?! No entiendo, después de un rato logramos derrotarlos, caímos cansados, vimos como se nos acercaba la persona misteriosa, iba con un traje negro junto con su espada llena de sangre apuntándonos.

¿No los mordieron?- se escucho la voz de la persona, era demasiado seria y seca, me le quede viendo un tiempo hasta que reaccione-

¿Eh? –dije confundido, suspiro y volvió a decir seriamente- ¿No los mordieron?- aun seguía confundido, ¿Acaso si nos mordían realmente nos pasaba algo malo como decían?

No, nos han mordido a ninguno – dije viendo a todos para estar seguro, al parecer estaba en lo correcto, todos estaban bien por suerte-

Bien…-Dijo la persona, vi como dirigía su mano hacia su capucha para quitarla, la deslizo y dejo que viéramos su rostro, quede totalmente embobado y más sorprendido que nada, vi de reojo a los demás y al parecer también estaban igual de sorprendidos que yo, tenía su cabello rubio, ojos color chocolate, labios finos y una nariz delicada, era realmente hermosa.

¿Cómo te llamas? – Dije aun embobado viéndola como si un ángel estuviera frente a mí, en ese momento para mí solo estábamos ella y yo-

Oh, yo me llamo Lucy…Lucy Heartfilia mucho gusto- dijo sonriendo, todos sonreímos y pensamos que sería bueno llevarla con nosotros hasta que de momento se escucho otra voz, era una voz masculina- debe de ser mi hermano vengan tenemos un buen lugar para pasar la noche- en eso Lucy fue junto con una sombra más alta y fuerte- Vengan le presentare a mi hermano, se llama Laxus-Lo vimos y quedamos peor que sorprendidos, sabíamos que ese hombre seria de confianza pero era mejor no meterse con él, Laxus y Lucy nos dijeron que los siguiéramos y eso hicimos, al principio creímos que sería una trampa pero cuando llegamos nos quedamos sin habla, ese era nuestro día de suerte y cada vez mejoraba todo o eso creíamos…


	7. ¡¡DISCULPAS!

Aviso Importante

¡Lo siento mucho! Enserio lo siento, no eh tenido mucho tiempo para seguir la historia, la seguiré después, tratare de no tardar mucho, ahora la estoy actualizando y estoy escribiendo aun más capítulos en mi libreta de historias :3 la inspiración me llega de repente en las clases XD, bueno a lo que seguía, hare lo que pueda para subir un capitulo o dos a la semana o al día ¡vale! ¡Gracias por todo!


	8. El Refugio

¡¿Tierra de zombies?!

¡Bien eh aquí el nuevo capítulo! Siento mucho el retraso, pero eh tenido muchas cosas que hacer y las vacaciones afectaron un poco mi inspiración XD, bueno sin más disculpas que pedir :P ¡comenzamos!

-Capitulo Anterior-

Oh, yo me llamo Lucy…Lucy Heartfilia mucho gusto- dijo sonriendo, todos sonreímos y pensamos que sería bueno llevarla con nosotros hasta que de momento se escucho otra voz, era una voz masculina- debe de ser mi hermano vengan tenemos un buen lugar para pasar la noche- en eso Lucy fue junto con una sombra más alta y fuerte- Vengan le presentare a mi hermano, se llama Laxus-Lo vimos y quedamos peor que sorprendidos, sabíamos que ese hombre seria de confianza pero era mejor no meterse con él, Laxus y Lucy nos dijeron que los siguiéramos y eso hicimos, al principio creímos que sería una trampa pero cuando llegamos nos quedamos sin habla, ese era nuestro día de suerte y cada vez mejoraba todo o eso creíamos…

-Capitulo De Ahora-

Era gigante…esa era la casa más grande que había visto, ¡¿cómo es que nunca la vi cuando aun no pasaba nada de eso?!

Bueno que están esperando…vengan que ya se hace de noche y necesitan descansar – dijo Lucy sonriendo – Síganme – Todos la seguimos rápidamente admirando el lugar, aunque yo seguía viendo a Lucy como si fuera lo mejor del mundo (les recuerdo que la mayoría o todo está narrado desde el punto de vista de Natsu)- Amm… ¿Pasa algo? – Pregunto Lucy viéndome, negué rápidamente con la cabeza nervioso y sonreí – Uhm de acuerdo… ¿Natsu quieres que te enseñe el lugar? – Dijo Lucy sonriendo, yo asentí rápidamente y fui con ella.

Ambos caminamos por toda esa gran "mansión" y platicamos de varias cosas, reíamos y sonreíamos ahora que lo noto teníamos un ambiente muy lindo – Bueno aquí será tu habitación si quieres – Lucy me muestra un cuarto grande con una cama individual aunque grande

¡Me parece perfecta! –Dije – Esta muy cómoda la cama y huele muy bien ¡gracias! –sonreí mientras me acostaba en la cama y olía las sabanas, realmente olían muy bien.

Bueno yo estaré en la habitación del frente si necesitas algo solo avísame ¿Vale? – Dijo mientras iba hacia la puerta- Iré a mostrarles a los demás las habitaciones estarán alado – yo solo asentí con la cabeza y después de unos segundos se fue a buscar a los demás

Bien será mejor que descanse ah sido un día muy largo-bostece y me acomode en la cama, lo último que recuerdo fue como abrían la puerta, era Lucy de eso no había duda, se asomo para ver si ya estaba dormido y se volvió a ir, después de eso caí completamente en los brazos de Morfeo como suelen decir.


	9. Yo y mis avisos! XD TuT

Otro Aviso u.u

Bien, bien se que eh estado muy escasa estos últimos meses pero realmente eh tenido muchas cosas que hacer pero bueno el ciclo escolar está acabando y ¡es hora de seguir con la historia! Seguro que dirán "que mentira" pero enserio lo hare no consecutivamente pero bueno hago mi mejor esfuerzo jeje… bueno eso fue todo lo que les quería comentar y ¡gracias por todo mis lindos lectores y lindas lectoras!


	10. ¿Un nuevo romance comienza?

¡¿Tierra de Zombies?!

Yo: ¡Eh vuelto! *lagrimas de felicidad*  
Yo Interno: Hasta que te dignas a venir…  
Yo: Oh lo siento pero tenía cosas que hacer ¡no es mi culpa! TuT  
Yo Interno: Tch! Como sea solo mueve ese trasero tuyo y pon a trabajar esas manitas y ese cerebro pedazo de….*le tapa la boca*  
Yo: bueno, bueno ¡mejor comencemos!

-Capitulo Anterior-

Bien será mejor que descanse ah sido un día muy largo-bostece y me acomode en la cama, lo último que recuerdo fue como abrían la puerta, era Lucy de eso no había duda, se asomo para ver si ya estaba dormido y se volvió a ir, después de eso caí completamente en los brazos de Morfeo como suelen decir.

-Capitulo de Ahora-

POV YO XD

Empezó a amanecer y todos comenzaron a despertar, como si hubieran estado coordinados, Natsu, Jellal, Gajeel, Erza, Gray, Levy, Juvia y Lissana se asomaron por las puertas oliendo un delicioso aroma a comida - ¿que huele tan bien? – Dijeron todos al unisonó y hacia donde provenía el aroma, llegaron a la cocina y se asomaron a ver que era, al asomarse vieron una mesa llena de comida, agua y velas, atrás estaba Lucy preparando lo último, volteo y vio a todos

Hola chicos al fin despertaron, si que estaban muy cansados –sonrió y sirvió lo que faltaba – Vengan siéntense o ¿no tienen hambre? – Dijo mientras los veía, todos sin dudarlo corrieron a la mesa y empezaron a comer, Lucy se sentó alado de Natsu mientras Lissana estaba al otro lado vigilándolos mientras comía.

¡Woah! ¡Está delicioso! – Dijo Natsu en un tono infantil, Lucy rio a lo bajo – jeje bueno gracias Natsu – sonrió con un leve sonrojo mientras ella también comía un poco

Si que cocinas muy bien –aclararon los demás, Lissana solo se le quedo viendo y vio a los demás con un aura de superioridad- Ja! Yo podría cocinar mucho mejor, esto es solo de principiantes – dijo con confianza – ¡realmente tu comida es mucho inferior a la mía!

Realmente tú no sabes cocinar Lissana –dijo Natsu mientras disfrutaba la comida – Toda la comida te la hacen tus sirvientes, tu solo esperas a que te sirvan todo a la mesa

¡Eso no es cierto! – Lissana se levanto enojada y camino hacia la habitación en la que dormía – Tch! ¡Siempre es igual, siempre me ponen en ridículo!

Agg siempre es igual- dijo Gray – y bien Lucy ¿Cómo es que aprendiste a cocinar tan bien? Esto esta delicioso y no creo que Laxus te haya enseñado él no se ve de ese tipo de persona- Rio ligeramente ganándose un poco la mirada de enojo de Laxus el cual ya estaba desde hace un buen rato sentado en la mesa al igual que todos.

Fue por mi mamá, ella me enseño desde que era muy pequeña – sonrió – y gracias por el cumplido Gray –san…y bien ¿ustedes hacia donde se dirigían antes de encontrarnos? - dijo Lucy mirándolos con curiosidad

Nos dirigimos hacia un refugio en Haregon (creo así se escribe :P) dicen que hay uno hay y según Gajeel sabe el camino –dijo Jellal – aunque realmente no sabemos si es seguro…

Bueno ¡iré con ustedes! – dijo Lucy sorprendiendo tanto a Laxus como a todos en la mesa- Aquí ya es muy aburrido y además ya casi se nos acaban las provisiones – Dijo muy segura de sí.

¡¿Estás segura?! , tienes muchas cosas aquí – dijo Gray no tan seguro – Además aquí están muy bien protegidos tanto Laxus como tu – Lucy vio a todos sin cambiar su opinión a pesar de que trataron de convencerla por un buen rato ella se negaba y quería seguirlos – Bueno no hay otra opción…¿Qué dices Laxus?

No tengo otra opción- Dijo Laxus refunfuñando – Iré a ver lo que llevaremos para el viaje será mejor que te prepares tu también Lucy

Hi, hi lo hare enojón- Al momento que Laxus se fue Lucy recogió los platos sucios y los demás se fueron hacia los cuartos excepto Natsu quien se quedo ayudando a Lucy.

POV NATSU

Realmente estoy impresionado con esa chica, es muy valiente y segura de sí. Después de un rato de ayudarla me dijo que la acompañara, yo no me negué y la seguí, era hermosa desde cualquier Angulo que la viera… ¡¿Espera que?! No, no Natsu Dragneel tú no te enamores ahora, eso causara problemas…pero ella es tan…  
¿Natsu?-dijo Lucy llamándome, seguro había hecho expresiones raras pues ella me veía con una cara rara, yo solo me disculpe y fui con ella, paseamos por un gran jardín muy hermoso a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, platicamos y le contaba sobre mi padre, ella me contaba sobre los suyos y al pareces hicimos un gran lazo de amistad sin darnos cuenta.

Pasaron una horas y Lucy me pidió que llamara a los demás ya que era hora de comer, llame a todos exceptuando a Lissana la cual no encontraba por ningún lado, que raro seguro que estará en el baño o por algún lugar de esta gran casa, no le di tanta importancia ya que todos estábamos y no había momento en que se fuera.

Comimos y hablamos, reímos y platicamos, era un ambiente muy familiar, estábamos como si nunca hubiera estado una invasión de muertos vivientes o "zombies" como los llamo yo, terminamos de comer después de un rato y fuimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones, partiríamos mañana en la mañana así que deberíamos descansar mucho, todo parecía muy tranquilo, Lissana aun seguía sin aparecer, se me hacía muy raro pues siempre andaba encima de mi o presumiéndonos, bueno tal vez este con alguno de los guardias coqueteando, cerré mis ojos y trate de descansar aunque la verdad algo no andaba bien, tenía un mal presentimiento y lo seguiría teniendo sin imaginarme lo que pasaría después…


	11. Una huida y Lissana

¡¿Tierra de Zombies?!

Hola, hola mis lectores ¿Cómo han estado? *Mi yo interior regresa*  
Yo interior: ¡cómo quieres que te contesten si no estás frente a frente con ellos!  
Yo: oh calla estoy segura de que me contestaran…creo… ¡ah como sea vengo con otro capítulo más!  
Yo interior: aja si, igual que los demás de cortos seguro *cruzándose de brazos*  
Yo: no seas mala TuT es difícil…  
Yo interior: Tch! Como sea yo me voy, ¡adiós perdedora!

TuT como sea….disfruten el capitulo ojala les guste…  
La historia es completamente mía los grandiosos personajes son de nuestro troll-sensei ¡Hiro Mashima!

-Capitulo anterior-

Comimos y hablamos, reímos y platicamos, era un ambiente muy familiar, estábamos como si nunca hubiera estado una invasión de muertos vivientes o "zombies" como los llamo yo, terminamos de comer después de un rato y fuimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones, partiríamos mañana en la mañana así que deberíamos descansar mucho, todo parecía muy tranquilo, Lissana aun seguía sin aparecer, se me hacía muy raro pues siempre andaba encima de mi o presumiéndonos, bueno tal vez este con alguno de los guardias coqueteando, cerré mis ojos y trate de descansar aunque la verdad algo no andaba bien, tenía un mal presentimiento y lo seguiría teniendo sin imaginarme lo que pasaría después…

-Capitulo de ahora-

(Les recuerdo que la mayor parte del fanfic está narrado por Natsu…por si se confundían XD)

Disparos, era lo único que se escuchaba en toda la casa, todos corríamos tratando de no ser devorados, estábamos en parejas apoyándonos, Jellal y Erza cubrían nuestras espaldas, Laxus, Gray y Juvia buscaban una salida, Gajeel y Levy cubrían la delantera y Lucy y yo agarrábamos todo lo que podíamos metiéndolo en las mochilas que teníamos a la mano.

¡Gray! ¡¿Ya encontraron una salida?! Ya no nos quedan municiones – grito Gajeel viendo a todos esos "zombies" acercándose - ¡Ya vamos! Encontramos una pero será mejor apresurarnos – Todos asentimos y fuimos hacia donde él estaba mientras más "zombies" se acercaban, después de unos minutos ya no encontrábamos lejos de ese lugar, nos sentíamos agotados y vi a Gajeel – recuérdame… ¿cómo es que nos metimos en todo eso? Solo estábamos durmiendo y ¡son como las 5 am! – Reclame cansado y enojado – bueno…- Dijo Gajeel no tan seguro.

FLASHBACK

Estábamos todos tranquilamente dormidos, no había ningún ruido hasta que…

¡Rápido, todos despierten! – Se escucho la voz de Laxus y de Lucy, nos levantamos y abrimos la puerta al mismo tiempo - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tanto ruido? –dijo Gray bastante cansado y molesto, todos estábamos esperando la respuesta hasta que escuchamos disparos y gritos, comprendimos todo al momento y agarramos nuestras cosas, agradezco que esta noche no dormí en bóxers…

¡Cómo es posible que haya "zombies"! ¡Se supone que había guardias por toda la casa! – Grito Gajeel y tenía razón se supone que estaríamos a salvo ¿Qué había pasado?

No sabemos como sucedió pero no hay tiempo para investigar apresuremos a salir – Dijo Laxus mientras corría por armas – Oigan ¿Dónde está Lissana? – Dijo Jellal, vi hacia los lados y no la vi, se me hacia raro, desde la tarde del día anterior no la había visto, espero que este bien, a pesar de que es muy odiosa no quisiera que le pasara nada…

Nos empezamos a cubrir las espaldas, Laxus, Gray y Juvia buscaban una salida, Jellal y Erza nos cubrían, Gajeel y Levy hacían lo mismo mientras Lucy y yo agarrábamos todo lo posible, tanto comida como objetos útiles.

FIN FLASHBACK

Cierto…ahora recuerdo todo – suspire – deberíamos buscar a Lissana, desde la tarde no la vi y no podemos dejar a nadie atrás, todos estamos juntos en esto – Dije viendo a todos, se notaban que estaban cansados, claro no habíamos dormido bien.

Vamos – Dijo Lucy – Nosotros iremos a buscar a Lissana y ustedes vayan a buscar algún lugar para seguir descansando, Laxus tiene un walkie talkie (creo así se escribe XD) así nos comunicaremos, si necesitamos ayuda los llamaremos – Erza, Jellal, Gray y Juvia quedaron dudando pero al ver la expresión de Lucy la cual estaba seria aceptaron, Gajeel y Levy me vieron y yo asentí con la cabeza afirmando que estaría bien, Laxus solo se acerco a Lucy y la abrazo, le dijo algunas cosas y sonrió, solo alcance a escuchar un "cuídate", me sentí algo enojado era raro, no creía que me sentiría así solo por ver como se abrazaban… ¿serán celos?... ¡NO, NO, NO ESO NO! – Bueno vámonos Natsu – sonrió y yo me ruborice un poco al ver su sonrisa ¿Qué me pasaba? Asentí y fui con ella.

¿Crees que esté bien? – me vio Lucy con una expresión preocupada y a la vez pensativa, yo solo encogí los hombros y suspire, no sabía si estaría bien, la verdad si me sentía preocupado, Lissana era mi amiga de la infancia, recuerdo que siempre la protegía empezaba a sentir algo por ella pero empezó a alejarse de mí y cada quien se fue por su lado.

La verdad no lo sé –Dije- pero tal vez esté bien, no creo que haya ido muy lejos aunque tendremos que esperar a que se vayan un poco los "zombies" de la entrada, hay demasiado gracias al ruido de los disparos de hace un rato – Nos sentamos por una pequeña colina con vista hacia esa gran casa la cual antes era segura, suspire y vi a Lucy – y dime… ¿tú no tienes algún novio o padre a parte de Laxus?

Mm no la verdad no –sonrió – Mi padre y mi madre murieron hace un buen tiempo de novios la verdad no me había interesado en alguien desde hace un tiempo, además Laxus me protege demasiado de los chicos – soltó una pequeña risa al decir lo ultimo y sonreí, al momento me sentí feliz pero luego se esfumo esa felicidad al escuchar las palabras "hace un tiempo" ¿acaso ya le gustaba alguien? , bien eso me confundió…me eh dado cuenta que me confundo por todo ¡¿soy un idiota o qué?¡…en eso vi como se levantaba rápidamente - ¡Mira! Ya se están yendo algunos tal vez queden pocos…

Si tienes razón, bueno vamos antes de que pase algo más – Dije mientras me paraba, y de un momento a otro llegamos a esa gran casa, entramos intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, buscamos por toda la casa pero no la encontramos, eso era muy raro, había muchas dudas en mi cabeza como ¿Dónde estará? ¿Por qué atacaron de repente los "zombies"? ¿Lissana estaría bien? Y más importante… ¡¿Cómo habían entrado?! – Lucy será mejor irnos Lissana no está aquí, seguro escapo a tiempo, no veo ningún rastro de ella – Dije en susurro, ella asintió con la cabeza y nos fuimos sin ningún problema.

*************************EN OTRA PARTE******************************

El proyecto hasta ahora va bien – dijo una persona – ese chico pelirrosa y la chica rubia siguen aun con vida, tenemos que atraerlos hacia acá sin importar lo que pase, ellos tienen que ser la cura…ellos son la cura a esta terrible epidemia…-Dijo algo histérico y nervioso mientras veía hacia las pantallas donde estaban los sobrevivientes.

Tranquilo querido –Dijo una mujer mientras abrazaba al hombre – Recuerda que tenemos a una de sus amigas, solo hay que dejarles unas cuantas pistas para que vengan hacia acá – sonrió y vio hacia una esquina en la cual se encontraba una chica de pelo albino corto…era Lissana…


	12. Un beso e Igneel

¡¿Tierra de zombies?!

¡Bien eh vuelto! Es hora de un capitulo nuevo. Bien como ya abran leído en capítulos anteriores si no vayan a leerlos jaja XD okno bueno en esta historia hay un poco de Nalu, claramente aun no sé cómo acabara todo pero una amiga me ah estado muchas ideas, bueno como sea sin más que decir ¡los dejo leer!

-Capitulo Anterior-

*************************EN OTRA PARTE******************************

El proyecto hasta ahora va bien – dijo una persona – ese chico pelirrosa y la chica rubia siguen aun con vida, tenemos que atraerlos hacia acá sin importar lo que pase, ellos tienen que ser la cura…ellos son la cura a esta terrible epidemia…-Dijo algo histérico y nervioso mientras veía hacia las pantallas donde estaban los sobrevivientes.

Tranquilo querido –Dijo una mujer mientras abrazaba al hombre – Recuerda que tenemos a una de sus amigas, solo hay que dejarles unas cuantas pistas para que vengan hacia acá – sonrió y vio hacia una esquina en la cual se encontraba una chica de pelo albino corto…era Lissana…

-Capitulo de Ahora-

Después de que regresamos con los demás, dormimos y al siguiente día nos preparamos para seguir nuestro camino y buscar a Lissana.

¡Ya estoy muy cansado!-grite mientras iba detrás de todos- Llevamos más de 3 horas caminando y aun no encontramos ni un puto pueblo- dije irritado, ya llevábamos mucho tiempo caminando y apenas teníamos comida, era horrible.

Tienes que aguantar salamandra, ya casi llegamos a Haregon – Dijo Gajeel el cual era el que nos estaba guiando – No seas llorón y aguántate – Suspiro frustrado.

Oh vamos Gajeel no seas tan cruel, el tiene razón ya llevamos un buen tiempo caminando y tu no dices nada –Suspiro Levy –

No aguantan nada – Dijo Erza mientras caminaba alado de Jellal – Siempre tienen que estar con energía, podrían atacarnos en cualquier momento esos muertos – Dijo casi gritándonos y tenía razón, por más que quisiera negarlo ahora estábamos en un mundo lleno de "zombies" y teníamos que estar alerta para cualquier cosa.

Bien ya llegamos – Dijo Gajeel, todos vimos desde la colina y sonreímos asombrados, había gente ahí, ¡Gente no muerta!, al fin estaríamos a salvo, ese pueblo estaba muy bien protegido, tenía unos grandes muros de piedra solida, sin pensarlo nos dirigimos hacia ese pueblo y al llegar a la entrada tocamos fuertemente…corrección, yo toque fuertemente y gracias a ese acto recibí varios golpes en la cabeza por Gajeel, Gray, Erza y Laxus.

¡¿Es que acaso no piensas?! – Dijo Gray con una venita resaltando en su frente – De verdad que eres idiota, el pueblo no nos conoce y si tocas así seguro que pensaran que somos unos malditos "zombies" tratando de entrar, para la próxima piensa cerebro de carbón.

Tch! Cállate, mejor ponte la ropa pervertido – lo vi enojado, siempre hacia lo mismo – Bueno entonces que Gajeel toque, el es el que conoce más este pueblo- Me pare alado de Lucy y sonreí, ella me devolvió la sonrisa y me sonroje un poco, ¿Por qué me siento tan nervioso con ella?.

Gajeel tocó y después de un rato un hombre alto y de cabellos rojizos abrió, al momento supe quien era, como olvidaría ese cabello y esa estúpida sonrisa de superioridad, era él, era mi padre Igneel, sin pensarlo me acerque - ¡¿Igneel?! – dije esperando una respuesta, el me vio, al parecer se sorprendió de verme, lo único que recuerdo es que nos abrazos y él me dio un… ¡GOLPE!

¡Qué te pasa viejo! – Le dije enojado por el golpe - ¡Vengo, te encuentro y tú me das un golpe! – Suspire fastidiado, vi de reojo a los demás, estaban realmente confundidos.

¡Como quieres que no te golpee si estuve tratando de despertarte por más de una hora para sacarte de la casa y llegar hasta aquí pero no despertabas! – Grito al igual que yo fastidiado, ¿despertarme? ¡Ni si quiera escuche nada y nunca dejo una nota por lo menos!

Tch! Como sea viejo, ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? Y ¿Por qué nunca me dejaste una nota?, ah por cierto deja te presento a unos amigos, los conocí gracias a Lissana y bueno algunos nos encontramos – Vi hacia donde estaban todos y les hice pequeñas señas para que se acercaran

Si claro dejaría una nota cuando estoy a punto de ser devorado por esos muertos – Suspira [Si que es idiota], pensó Igneel mientras veía a todos – Creo conocer a algunos, Erza, Jellal, Gray y Gajeel, ustedes son los guardias de Lissana ¿no? , por cierto ¿Dónde está?

Todos nos quedamos callados, no sabíamos que había pasado realmente con ella, posiblemente ya estaba muerta – Bueno viejo…Ella se perdió en el camino, aun la buscamos pero no hay rastro de ella –Dije mirando a mi padre.

Si entiendo – Dijo mi padre, dio un largo suspiro y vio a todas las chicas exceptuando a Erza – Bueno ustedes… ¿Quiénes son? – Dijo sonriente, Gajeel agarro a Levy de la mano, Gray empujo ligeramente a Juvia para que se acercara y yo quise agarrar a Lucy de la mano pero Laxus me vio serio y deje que ellos mismos se acercaran, ¡JA! Algún día no me dará miedo ese rubio… pe…Pero este no será el día…

Yo soy Levy mucho gusto, soy la novia de Gajeel – Se presento Levy con una gran sonrisa, mi padre solo dijo "el gusto es mío, yo soy Igneel", tan simple mi viejo, seguro así era con todas con las que se acostaba.

Yo soy Juvia… a Juvia le da un placer conocerlo – sonrió de la misma manera que Levy aunque algo tímida.

Ella es Lucy – me adelante en decirle el nombre, Igneel solo me miraba con ojos picaros y en ese momento sabía lo que iba a decir.

Oh… ¿Es tu novia? – Dijo sin más, me sonroje a más no poder, ¿mi novia? Es una chica linda pero… ¡Que digo! ¡Ella es solo una compañera, una amiga!, al parecer mi padre noto mi sonrojo ya que después de unos segundos empezó a reír a carcajadas, vi a Lucy y estaba igual que yo… ¿Acaso se avergonzó? ¡¿Tendría fiebre?! (Hay Natsu…-.-)

¡B…bueno como sea!...El es Laxus, es el hermano mayor de Lucy – Vi a mi padre y él me devolvió la mirada con ojos de "La tienes difícil" yo solo lo ignore y seguí hablando – Viejo ¿Crees que podamos refugiarnos aquí?, mañana saldremos a buscar a Lissana pero necesitamos un refugio, este era nuestro objetivo desde que comenzó esto y… - No pude continuar ya que mi padre solo me cayó y sonrió, eso me confirmaba que si nos podríamos quedar.

-Después de unas horas-

Ya era de noche, estaba recostado en el pasto viendo al cielo con demasiada tranquilidad, este pueblo realmente estaba calmado, tranquilo y sin preocupaciones, solté un largo suspiro y cerré un poco mis ojos, estaba preocupado por Lissana, ella era como una hermana para mí y pensar que esta sola haya afuera era aterrador…

Hola – Escuche su voz…era Lucy – Abrí los ojos y la vi, estaba con un bello vestido con tirantes color amarillo con blanco, me sonroje levemente – Etto… ¿Puedo sentarme? – dijo algo sonrojada al parecer.

Claro porque no – Sonreí y ella se sentó a mi lado – Creí que estarías con los demás – Dije, realmente estaba con los demás cuando yo vine a "relajarme".

Si, estaba con ellos pero te vi solo y quise venir a acompañarte – Dijo Lucy - ¿Estas preocupado por Lissana cierto? – baje ligeramente la cabeza, ella me veía atentamente con algo de ¿Tristeza? Y preocupación al mismo tiempo.

Si un poco… ella ah sido una hermana para mí y pensar que está sola en algún lugar…me frustra… - En ese momento solo sentí como me abrazaba, me sorprendí y correspondí el abrazo, ella también estaba preocupada.

¿Crees que algún día todo acabara? – Dijo mientras aun me abrazaba, no sabía que responder, tendría que haber un milagro para que acabase todo eso.

No lo sé Lucy… -Dije y ella se separo un poco, la mire a los ojos, vi sus labios, estaban entre abiertos, me sonroje y me acerque ligeramente, ya no aguantaba más, quería besarla y decirle que me gustaba…así es, sé que no me enamoraría pero eso fue inevitable para mi, esta chica rubia de ojos color chocolate había conquistado mi corazón. Escuche que ella solo dijo mi nombre ruborizándose un poco y se acerco también ¿acaso también me correspondería?

POV LUCY

Natsu…-Dije, estaba demasiado cerca de mí, me sonroje y también me acercaba, debía admitirlo, estos días que han pasado me eh dado cuenta que ese chico pelirrosa se gano mi corazón, me acercaba cada vez más al igual que él hacia mí, cerré ligeramente mis ojos, nuestras respiraciones se combinaban y en ese momento…

¡NATSU! ¡LUCY! – Grito Gray, nos separamos rápidamente con un intenso rubor en las mejillas y vimos hacia otro lado – Oigan ya es tarde ya venga que vamos a ce… ¿Qué estaban haciendo? – nos miro curioso.

¡Nada! ¡Vamos con los demás! – me levante rápidamente y me fui sin mirar a Gray o a Natsu, realmente me había avergonzado.

POV NORMAL Y CON NORMAL ME REFIERO A NATSU YA QUE EL NARRA LA HISTORIA XD

No es posible ¡Estaba a punto de besarla! ¡Gray juro que te mato! Pff como sea… -¿Qué quieres Gray? – Dije serio, no lo perdonaría por esto.

Ya vamos a cenar, oye flamitas que tanto estabas haciendo con Lucy, estaban muy juntitos – Me vio con cara de picardía, yo solo me levante.

Tch! Nada, no hacíamos nada aunque para la próxima no nos busque nosotros vamos después –Gray y yo caminábamos a donde estaban los demás, cenamos y dormimos en la casa donde estaba mi padre refugiándose para así al siguiente día buscar a Lissana cerca del pueblo.

*******************************En otra parte****************************

¡No está funcionando! ¡Ellos no vienen! ¡No están ni cerca! –Gritaba un hombre aventando todo lo que se encontraba a su paso, se notaba que estaba frustrado

Cariño tranquilo… -Decía una mujer abrazando al hombre –Se que estas desesperado y ya quieres acabar con esto pero todo lleva su tiempo – Suspiro y vio al hombre a los ojos – Tengo un plan, tal vez funcione, si tanto quieres que lleguen esos chicos entonces te lo diré – Sonreía, vio hacia donde estaba Lissana amarrada y volvió a ver al hombre – Este es el plan…


End file.
